


The Next Day

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: (thanks servantis- fucking cuntface), Gen, born of a good friendship fucked up by a third party, let my boys have a fucked up friendship, let my children live!!, look i have feelings about the end of 'the gauntlet', medical stuffs, mentions of gore, particularly the fact it's ignored forever by everything, so this, technically AU, that feel when you read fic then have to write fic because fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Clearlysomebodyhad to find and help Kevin after The Gauntlet and, well, some interesting discussions had to follow...





	The Next Day

“‘edgehog?” In a heartbeat Argit was at the edge of the bed, looking him over with a practiced eye.

“Hey, Earthboy. How you feeling?” Kevin tried to yawned, wincing, hissing, at the sharp pain that shot up the side of his face, Still, he slipped on a tired smile he knew his friend could see right through.

“Like a sack of shit.” As he spoke he tried to sit up, only to be stopped by both more sharp pains across his arms and torso and Argit’s hand solidly planting itself on his chest. Overpowering the alien wouldn’t have been any effort at all, but after all these years he simply let himself be gently pushed back onto the cot. A quick glance over Argit’s shoulder told him he was at Tamol’s, which was unfortunate but unsurprising. Less than three months they’d been in town and they already knew the medic too damn well thanks to him. “How big’s the tab now?”

“He’s started a membership program just for us,” Argit replied, rearranging the sheets. “Says we can save up to 800 tayden a year. Still, I may start looking more into necromancy anyway.” The fact he didn’t really answer did not go unnoticed, though Kevin didn’t have the energy to be really annoyed.

“Argit.” They each raised a brow at the other and Argit broke first.

“You don’t wanna know,” he said. “Let’s just say we’re not getting any acreage anytime soon.” His expression hadn’t exactly been happy before, more concerned than anything, but here it fell into anger. “Oughta send your little _buddies_ the bill…” A silent tension lifted from Kevin’s shoulders. The more time passed without Ben and Gwen coming back for him the more he’d worried for their safety- after all Ben’s little shitstain bully was decked out in Techadon armor and hit like a truck from even Kevin’s point of view- and when night had fallen without any sign of help… By the time Argit had found him they’d _both_ been anxiety and panic-riddled messes.

“They’re okay?” The hope and worry in his voice only made Argit’s scowl worsen.

“Yes,” he growled, “thanks to my apparently _infinite_ patience they’re okay.” His lips pulled back from his teeth and his expression slowly grew more manic. “They are perfectly okay, not a scratch on the worthless little sacks of-”

“Argit.” Kevin was, not sure how he felt right now. Angry, that they had apparently just, left him. Confused as to why. Hurt. Uncertain because he’d been trying so hard to be better and they’d still- But he knew he didn’t want Argit upset. Didn’t have the energy to stop him storming off to do something he might regret, even if he was always the one of them less likely to pull something stupid like that. “Argit relax.”

“I will not, relax.” All the frenetic energy sloughed right off him, but the righteous anger remained. “Do you want a list of parts of you that were being held together with concrete, steel, and apparently fairy dust? A chunk of intestine was _torn off_ by a _broken rib_. I didn’t even know that was _possible_ until I was helping clean you the fuck out! You are alive right now because of your healing factor and the fact I’m an anxiety disorder with fur!” At which point Argit apparently reached his limit, stopping to take several deep, calming breathes. 

The rant hadn’t helped Kevin any. If anything, he felt worse, trying to rein in the anger that kept getting him into trouble (after all, how had he gotten into this situation in the first place? how had he gotten into any of these situations?) but finding that only left room for more doubt and hurt and _why didn’t they come back_? They’d known he was there, known he was hurt, they’d said they’d come back. Even _Argit_ would’ve come back. Had he upset them that much? Had they lied? Had-

“I’m sure there’s some reason,” he said, and was quickly cut short by the snap of Argit’s teeth coming together in aggravation. No more ranting though, this time he merely settled in beside the cot, laying his head beside Kevin’s so he could nuzzle the space beneath his ear.

“Don’t, Kev,” he said, sounding tired. “No more making excuses for people, no more letting assholes just do their thing, you _promised_.” Kevin huffed an empty laugh and put on another smile, nudging Argit.

“Be a bit hypocritical, calling people out though,” he said, “given you.”

“Then call me out.” Argit hauled himself back up, supporting himself on his elbows as he looked down at Kevin. “Not like I don’t know I’m an asshole. But you promised you wouldn’t let your issues get you into trouble anymore.” He wasn’t angry anymore, or maybe he was just more worried than angry that had always been something with him. Either way he looked about as tired as Kevin felt. “Can’t gut them like I did Bichol, people would _care_.” 

The word came in the same disgusted tone someone would use for someone who left their bathroom half-flooded and Kevin couldn’t help but laugh despite the ache in his chest and mention of his last boyfriend. He reached up to toy with one or Argit’s ears.

“No gutting people,” he said with a small, more sincere smile, “you promised.” Visibly relaxing some Argit smiled back.

“I’ll keep mine as long as you keep yours,” he said. “No letting people get away with shit on the off chance you can find a way it’s your own fault.”

“Yes, Hedgehog.” With a pleased sound, Argit broke away and settled back into place, warm breath blowing over Kevin’s neck.

“And I say when you can start working outside the apartment again, medical debt or no. Who knows when you’ll be back in one proper piece.”

“Argit, there are actual lives at stake,” Kevin pointed out, but Argit just scoffed and reached out to grasp his hand.

“Well, maybe the Tennysons should’ve thought about that yesterday, huh?”


End file.
